criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Murder is No Joke
Murder is No Joke is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred fourth case overall. It takes place in Renaissance. Plot Zara and the player took a walk in the Chambord castle gardens after dropping off Leonardo da Vinci to finish his mural for King Francis I. There however, they found court jester Triboulet stabbed in the throat, heart, and stomach and left for dead in the fountain. Mid-investigation, the town crier told the team that he had seen Triboulet alive near the musketeer barracks, who turned out to be his identical twin, tax collector Charles Ferrial. Later, royal guard Alexandre Devereaux told the team that scullery maid Gilia La Bonne was the murderer after they had arrested her for theft from the king. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Charles for the murder. Charles admitted that he was incredibly jealous of his brother because he had always wanted to be a jester himself. When Triboulet started making jokes about him, Charles began to lose his cool; when Triboulet did not stop cracking jokes, Charles stabbed him in the stomach. When he kept going on, Charles stabbed him in the heart, making Triboulet laugh. He then stabbed him in the throat to silence him permanently. King Francis sentenced him to life in prison. Post-arrest, Orlando asked Zara and the player to find Penelope, who had snuck out of the time machine mid-investigation. He advised the team to check the barracks, where they found Penelope's ribbon which (per Orlando) had silver-cleaning reagent on it, prompting the team to ask Gilia for more leads. Answering about Penelope's whereabouts, Gilia told the team that she was with Devereaux gathering provisions in the banquet hall. In the hall, the team found a parchment which was a message from Penelope to T.I.M.E., saying that she had left them to be with Devereaux. The team instantly went to ask King Francis where Devereaux had gone, who then relayed that he had dispatched him to the Ottoman Empire. Meanwhile, Theo and the player concocted a faster-drying paint so that Leonardo could finish his mural faster and assist the team sooner. After all the events, Leonardo said that he could leave the rest of the mural to his students. He then offered to join the team as they depart to the Ottoman Empire to get Penelope back. Summary Victim *'Triboulet' (found stabbed in the garden fountain) Murder Weapon *'Rapier' Killer *'Charles Ferrial' Suspects C304P1.png|Francis I C304P2.png|Anne Boleyn C304P3.png|Gilia La Bonne C304P4.png|Alexandre Devereaux C304P5.png|Charles Ferrial Quasi-suspect(s) C304PQ1.png|Orlando Ordelaffi C304PQ2.png|Leonardo da Vinci Killer's Profile *The killer does fencing. *The killer eats foie gras. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has an ink stain. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C304CS1A.png|Chambord Gardens C304CS1B.jpg|Garden Fountain C304CS2A.jpg|Banquet Hall C304CS2B.jpg|Banquet Table C304CS3A.jpg|Musketeer Barracks C304CS3B.jpg|Barracks Staircase Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chambord Gardens. (Clues: Broken Staff, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Francis I; Victim identified: Triboulet) *Ask Francis I about the victim. (Prerequisite: Chambord Gardens investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banquet Hall) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Prerequisite: Francis interrogated; Clues: Floor Cushion, Locked Box) *Examine Floor Cushion. (Result: Slippery Substance) *Examine Slippery Substance. (Result: Pig Fat Soap; New Suspect: Gilia La Bonne) *Question Gilia La Bonne about the victim. (Prerequisite: Pig Fat Soap identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Hairbrush Paddle) *Examine Hairbrush Paddle. (New Suspect: Anne Boleyn) *Ask Anne Boleyn about the victim. (Prerequisite: Brush Owner's Name unraveled) *Examine Broken Staff. (Result: Jester Staff) *Analyze Jester Staff. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats foie gras) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer does fencing) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Musketeer Barracks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Chest, Basket of Clothes, Metal Pieces) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Bloody Rapier) *Analyze Bloody Rapier. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rapier; Attribute: The killer is left-handed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banquet Table) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Prerequisite: Bloody Rapier analyzed; Clues: Juggling Club, Faded Paper) *Examine Juggling Club. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Lady Anne about her encounter with the victim. (Prerequisite: White Fibers; Profile updated: Anne eats foie gras) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Execution Order) *Ask Francis I about his order to execute the victim. (Prerequisite: Execution Order unraveled; Profile updated: Francis does fencing, eats foie gras and is left-handed) *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Flask; New Suspect: Alexandre Devereaux) *Question Alexandre Devereaux about the murder. (Prerequisite: Flask found; Profile updated: Devereaux does fencing) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Locket Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Charles Ferrial) *Ask Charles Ferrial about the victim. (Prerequisite: Charles Ferrial identified; Profile updated: Charles eats foie gras) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Ms La Bonne about her theft. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Barracks Staircase) *Investigate Barracks Staircase. (Prerequisite: Gilia interrogated; Clues: Haystack Astro, Torn Paper) *Examine Shut-down Astro. (Result: Astro) *Analyze Astro. (09:00:00) *Question Alexandre Devereaux about his conflict with the victim. (Prerequisite: Astro analyzed; Profile updated: Devereaux eats foie gras and is left-handed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Letter) *Ask Charles Ferrial about disowning his brother. (Prerequisite: Letter restored; Profile updated: Charles does fencing and is left-handed) *Investigate Garden Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Jester Hat, Wheelbarrow) *Examine Jester Hat. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Gauntlet) *Analyze Gauntlet. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Stroke of Genius (3/5). (No stars) A Stroke of Genius (3/5) *Investigate Chambord Gardens. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius; Clue: Parasol) *Examine Parasol. (Result: Tree Sap) *Analyze Tree Sap. (06:00:00) *Deliver the fixative to Leonardo. (Prerequisite: Tree Sap analyzed; Reward: Renaissance Hat) *Speak with Orlando. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Musketeer Barracks. (Prerequisite: Orlando interrogated; Clue: Firewood) *Examine Firewood. (Result: Penelope's Ribbon) *Analyze Penelope's Ribbon. (09:00:00) *Ask Gilia La Bonne if she has seen Penelope. (Prerequisite: Penelope's Ribbon analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Prerequisite: Gilia interrogated; Clue: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Goodbye Letter) *Ask Francis I where Penelope went. (Prerequisite: Goodbye Letter unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is derived from the phrase "(...) is no joke" where a situation is serious or that someone really means what they says. *This is one of the cases in Travel in Time in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is the only case in Travel in Time where Jack does not appear. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Renaissance